While outdoor gardens typically have pre-installed water systems capable of water plants in a pre-defined schedule, such as time, water flow rate, etc, indoor gardens especially small patio sized are normally not such equipped due to room limitation. Some indoor plants need re-positioning on a daily basis for proper ventilation, sun shine, especially in cold areas. The plants are moved outside for sunshine in the morning, moved inside to avoid cold weather. Hence, there is a need for a portable plant watering system flexible enough for provide watering needs for both indoor and outdoor applications with minimum laboring work involved.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.